Sheldon Monk
He is the amazing private investigator as well as town genius who is often seen as being neurotic. He has an assistant June Night and an adopted daughter Teresea Monk. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Sheldon Monk was known to have an amazing mind. Having the ability to solve puzzle which gave him a love of being a detective. He also had a great head in science and being able to invent things.He ended up becoming a private investigator and inventing on the side with assistant June Night helping him as the basics in life he finds rather difficult to do. He ended up adopting a young girl Teresea as he wanted to have a family of his own but never found the one to marry. He loved Teresea but she ended up moving away from Grasmere Valley much to his great sadness as she tries to make it as a journalist. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 He was among those on the jury for the fictional case of whether Marge stole cookie form James Dontos's cookie jar which Jack Strawberry has to win in order to pass the bar. Volume 15 Teresea Monk returns to Grasmere Valley as she continues her journalist career. Many are shocked to find out that Sheldon had adopted and child who is now all grown up. She is also dating Kyle Winters who is four years younger than him but is not sure whether she'll marry him. Volume 18 He is among those at the wedding of Josie Buxum and Mercuito Fantelli which due to Josie horrid treatment of the town by forcing everyone to be involved and pay for it the town plan to ruin her big day which they do. He is seen criticising Josie when she boomed Can someone help me? and then repeated that she said Can someone help me? when Sheldon pointed out she boomed such a command. Volume 31 Teresea Monk and Kyle Winters get married much to his delight! The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 6 Passing for White Taylor Stratton a big Rock pop star is coming to town and no one is more excited than Sheneque. He ends up at the garden of Nanny Prescot who has no idea who is before Sheneque introduces him to the gang. Nanny Prescot feels something up. Taylor’s father Bill Stratton his manager turn up as does someone called Matilda the Cleaner as they try to escort the fans who had latched themselves onto the house due to Taylor being there away so he can go to the Town Hall and do his gig. He goes to gig when Nanny Prescot along with the Private Investigator Sheldon Monk and his assistant June Night come to Grasmere Valley in order to break into his dressing room as Nanny Prescot believe he is mixed race and not white which everyone else assume he is. When he sees them in the dressing room and Nanny Prescot shows her proof being hair straighteners, he confesses that he is really mixed race and that his mother is Matilda the Maid who is always abused by his father Bill who doesn’t want their marriage to be known. He soon explains how due to abuse from school as well as a rejection from a white lady called Wendy on the base of skin he then always passed himself off as white and Bill thinking this would help his career portrayed him as being white. After talking he soon decides to reveal the world his true heritage and also show his mother to the world. At the end he gets a date with Wendy who apologies for what she did to him all those years ago and Devon who was supposed to an inspirational talk about being Mixed Race and making it to those who are mixed race and unmotivated in the school asks for Taylor to do the talk instead, which he accepts.